


A tale of trios

by gem1n12505



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Facials, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/pseuds/gem1n12505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from reserve duties and finds out Danny was injured.  When he can't find him he heads home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of trios

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bugging me for a few days so it's a quick one with no beta.
> 
> Please R&R

Steve switched his phone on after being on reserve duty for a fortnight, dumping his duffel bag in the seat of his truck, he saw he had a few messages. Listening to the automated voice tell him the date and time: from the day after he left it was a slightly concerned message from Chin “Heads up, I know you won't get this till you return brah but Danny's been shot.”  
Steve sat there stunned, he'd been gone one day and Danno had been hurt. Quickly listening to the rest of the message “He's been taken to Queens and I'll let you know how bad.”  
The next message played “Steve, Danny's fine the bullet was a through and through but he'll be out of commission for a while as he damaged his knee as well. Call me when you get back and I can fill you in properly.” Chin's voice sounded relieved, almost chipper  
Another message played and it was from the man himself “McGarrett, I'm fine. Drugged with the good stuff” Danny slurred “be home in a few.”  
Steve smiled and needing to make sure his partner was okay he rang Danny's number, frowning when it went to voicemail. Deciding he REALLY needed to BE SURE Danny was fine he drove over to his latest apartment and became quickly concerned when he realised the camaro wasn't there. Dialling Chin's number Chin picked up on the first ring “Steve, when did you get back brah?”  
“Where's Danny?”  
“Hello to you Chin.” Chin mocked  
“Chin.” Steve growled  
“Calm down Steve, he's at home resting.”  
“No, he isn't, the camaro isn't there.”  
“Oh, well maybe Catherine took him out for breakfast.”  
“Why would Catherine be taking Danny out for breakfast?”  
“That's why I wanted you to call me. We caught a break in the Ledford case. Catherine's intel got us the warehouse where they were holed up. When we got there Danny got made, that's how he got shot and hurt his knee when he fell over the balcony. Catherine thinks it's her fault so has been driving Danny to and from his appointments and getting his groceries.  
“Oh.” Steve chuckled  
“Yeah.” Chin laughed with him  
“Well, I'm gonna head home, I’ll see you Monday, Chin and thanks brah.”  
“No problem.”  
Steve drove home, pulling into his driveway alongside the camaro 'Cath bought Danno here' Steve thought to himself.

Walking into the house, Steve threw his bag on the floor in the laundry room and listened out for Cath and Danny, not hearing anything a confused Steve headed upstairs wanting to take a shower and grab some sleep when he heard Danny's voice “Cath, please stop. You don't need to do anything, I'm quite capable....”  
“Look I know Danny but I want to.”  
Steve's curiosity peaked and he quietly approached the bedroom  
“Cath...” was all Danny said before “OHJESUSCHRIST.”  
Steve looked in, Danny was propped up on the bed with several pillows behind his back, his good knee bent off the bed and his bad one encased in special bandages lying straight on the bed. He was naked because Cath was lying on the bed between his legs with her head bobbing up and down. Danny's chest was heaving up and down with a light sheen of sweat “Oh fuck Cath, you have tooooo stop.” Danny whined  
Steve saw Cath move one of her hands and it disappeared from view before Danny start groaning loudly, his body jerking. Watching his 'girlfriend' give his best friend slash partner a blow job shouldn't be as hot as it was and Steve felt his own dick harden in response. Placing his hand to palm his dick through his combats Steve became aware he was being watched. Looking up he saw Danny watching him. “Steve.” Danny moaned  
Steve walked over to Danny, kneeling carefully beside his bad knee and kissed him on those soft pliant lips while gently stroking down Catherine's back. Cath looked up in shock to see Steve but he just nodded for her to carry on whilst continuing to kiss Danny. Tongues tangling, gentle moans from them both, Steve traced his lips along Danny's lips and down to his neck, nibbling and kissing as he did then sucking a bruise into his neck before tracing back up to those soft lips.

Danny could feel his orgasm building. Cath kept taking his whole cock from tip to root, feeling her nose buried in his pubic hair and her throat fluttering. Suddenly she pulled off all the way leaving Danny whimpering at the loss until Steve pulled away from his lips and swallowed Danny down whole. Danny's orgasm hit like a freight train, his cock jerked five maybe six times in Steve's mouth and he greedily swallowed everything Danny gave him. Danny's eyes slipped close and he felt Steve lick his cock clean then slip from his mouth followed by two sets of lips on his chest kissing up to his nipples which tightened up when they were bitten and sucked before one carried up to his mouth. Opening his eyes Danny saw Steve and grabbed his hair pulling him forward into a fierce kiss, tasting himself on those beautiful lips. Cath took his hand and he felt her slip it into her panties, Danny didn't need any more of an invitation slipping his fingers into her wet cavern, knowing the only other human body part that had been there had been Steve's erect dick. Danny started slowly fingering Cath whilst kissing Steve but soon started becoming faster and faster, bringing his thumb to flick her clit, listening to both Cath mewl and Steve groan before Cath's orgasm hit and she rode Danny's fingers howling in pleasure. Danny watched Steve, watching Cath and whispered “Your turn SuperSeal.”  
Steve pulled his long perfect dick out of his combats and both him and Danny put their hands on it. Feeling the smooth hot skin, Steve's eyes fluttered closed and Danny started bringing his hand back and forward “Oh yeah Danny, just like that.” Steve moaned  
“You like that babe? My hand on your dick, stroking you?” Danny continued to whisper  
“Yeah, oh yeah.” Steve groaned  
Moving his hand faster and faster Danny brought his face to Steve's dick and licked a stripe up and said “Come for me Steve.”  
“Fuck, Danny, oh God.” Steve cried as his orgasm crashed through him and painted stripes of white  
cream all over Danny's face  
“Holy shit.” Cath's eyes were huge watching as the need in these two men were met by each other.  
Steve collapsed on Danny's chest with Danny putting his arms around him, stroking the Seal's sweaty back. Danny pulled his good leg up onto the bed and motioned for Cath to come up and join them. Crawling up, she could see the come drying already on Danny's face so handed him a tissue from the side “Thanks.” he whispered as she snuggled into his side. 

The three of them knew they would have to talk about it but for now the trio could sleep safe in the knowledge they were all together. Steve was back, Danny was on the mend and Catherine's guilt was finally (she felt) eased.


End file.
